


Edelwiess

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: It's Peggy and Daniel's wedding day, and like everyone else, they hope nothing goes wrong on their special day. They should've known: as agents of the SSR, they'd never be able to put on a big event without something going wrong. First of seven days/prompts for Peggysous week, run by @fandomsandxfiles on Tumblr 😄 get ready for a looooot of Peggysous content in the next week.Edelweiss Meaning: Signifies deep love and devotion. Native to the Alps, so those who harvest this flower must face danger to prove that love and devotion.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Edelwiess

2:08pm — Bride's Room

"Oh my God, Peggy, aren't you excited to get married?" squealed Angie, fussing over her friend's hairdo, which she had taken charge of. Peggy smiled at Angie through the mirror.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm exstatic!"

"Oh, and I bet Daniel is going to look so good in his tux," she continued.

"The Chief sure knows how to dress up, there's no doubt about that," agreed Rose, watching the whole process from a couch near Peggy.

"He's just gonna die when he sees you Peg, he really is," Angie said confidently.

"Hopefully not literally," Peggy replied with a grin. "I do actually want to have a husband at the end of all this."

"Speaking of the groom, I wonder how he's doing right now? Two hours before the wedding that he's gotta spend with Thompson and Aloysius," mused Rose. All three girls shuddered. They liked their group a lot better.

****************

2:14pm — Groom's Room

"That tie looks horrible, come here and let me fix it-"

"Thompson, I swear to God, if you mention my tie one more time-"

"Guys. Relax." Samberly bravely stepped between the two SSR chiefs, looking far braver than he had any business being. "You're both just nervous about the wedding, you gotta stop taking it out on each other."

Jack and Daniel stopped fighting, both turning their frustration and killer glares on Samberly. Samberly, for his part, quickly put his hands up and took a few steps back.

"Or, you know, do whatever you both feel like doing... What do I know anyway, huh?" He laughed nervously, continuing to back towards the door. "You know, I think I'm gonna go get some ice, and maybe a few drinks for everybody... so, uh... I'll be back."

With that, Samberly turned on his heel and rushed out the door. Jack and Daniel both sighed, at last turning back to each other.

"You think the double death glare was too much?" asked Daniel.

"No, I don't." Daniel just rolled his eyes. "But hey, if you really need some space, I can give it to you."

"You can?" Daniel raised an eyebrow, not ready to believe Jack's words at all.

"Yeah, I can. It's your wedding day for God's sake, I want to make it easier, not harder. I'll go get some real drinks instead of whatever garbage Samberly finds to bring back."

Daniel smiled as Thompson headed for the door. They didn't always get along, but after everything they'd been through together, they were as good as brothers.

"Oh, and fix your tie," Jack called over his shoulder as he reached the door. "It looks like shit."

As Jack stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him, he heard just the beginning of Daniel's disgusted snort before it cut off. He smiled to himself. Mission accomplished.

Jack turned to go find somewhere to grab a couple beers or something, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a sickeningly familiar voice from behind him.

"Hello Agent Thompson."

No. It couldn't be.

Jack started to whirl around, but before he knew what was happening, someone delivered a hard blow to his head. His vision went dark as he crumpled to the ground outside Sousa's dressing room.

He was out cold.

****************

2:41pm — Bride's Room

"Alright English, makeup time while your curls set. Turn around so Rose and I can get workin'."

Peggy just smiled as Angie spun her around in her chair to face Rose, who was waiting with her makeup brushes.

"We're gonna get you all dolled up Peg." Rose smiled, but before they could get any farther than that, the door flew open. All three women turned to look and found Samberly, panting and looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Sousa- Peggy- I-" he wheezed between gasps of air, fighting to catch his breath.

"What the hell are you doin' in here?" demanded Angie, rushing over to push him back out the door. "Get outta here!"

Samberley fought back, still unable to find the words he was looking for.

"Hold on a minute Angie," said Peggy, moving over to where the pair was still wrestling. "Let him sit down and catch his breath."

Angie didn't look happy about it, but she let him pass. Samberly nodded his thanks as he collapsed on the couch Rose had occupied earlier.

"Now, Agent Samberly, take some deep breaths," Peggy instructed, kneeling in front of Samberly to help him with his recovery. "Focus on me, and tell me what happened."

"Well... the Chiefs... the Chiefs were arguing like usual," he started, still gasping for breath but now able to find words. "So I left to give them some space, but I figured I shouldn't be gone too long, so I went back. But before I could get back in the room, I saw this guy lying unconscious in the hallway. When I got closer, I saw it was Chief Thompson! So I went inside to get Sousa's help dealing with him, but Sousa was gone!"

Peggy's heart dropped. She knew Daniel would never abandon their wedding day, and with Thompson unconscious in the hallway, the whole thing reeked of foul play.

"Samberly, I need you to focus. Where is Jack now?"

"I left him in the Groom's Room. Peggy, you don't think-"

Peggy didn't even let him finish his sentence. She stood, turning to Rose and Angie.

"Rose, stay here with Samberly. Hopefully Thompson will have some explanation for all this that's not as bad as it seems, but if he doesn't, I need you to call the SSR and get reinforcements here ASAP."

"Yes ma'am." Rose saluted, then Peggy turned to Angie.

"Angie, come with me. We're going to go see what's wrong with Thompson."

With that, she marched out the door, Angie scurrying after her. Peggy kept her head on a swivel as they walked, prepared for an attack from any direction.

"Peg..." started Angie, sounding hesitant. "I know that Thompson guy being knocked out looks bad but... are you sure it's time to go full SSR mode? I mean, it's your wedding day. You're not supposed to get in fist fights on your wedding day."

"Angie, do you remember when you first met Daniel? And you decided you liked him, and you told me it was because he was the kind of man who would always be there for me?"

"Yeah..."

"And with the number of enemies we have out there in the world, do you really think cold feet or frustration with Thompson is the most likely scenario?"

"Gee English, I didn't think about it that way. Maybe we'd better pick up the pace a little."

Angie sped up, actually getting a little ahead of Peggy for a few steps. Peggy took the lead again as they reached the Groom's Room, motioning for Angie to watch her back as she went inside.

Peggy took a deep breath, then burst through the door, ready to start swinging as soon as she got inside. Fortunately, no one was lying in wait for her past the door. Just an unconscious Jack Thompson, spread eagle in the middle of the floor.

"Alright Angie, you can come in!" Angie joined her friend in the room as Peggy leaned down to check on Thompson. He was still breathing, and he still had a steady pulse.

And there was still no Daniel in sight.

"Angie, stay here with Jack," said Peggy, standing once more. "See if you can wake him up and get him talking. I need to go find Daniel, but I'll send Rose and Samberly to come meet you first."

"Okay English. Stay safe."

"I promise." Peggy smiled, then headed back to the Bride's Room to get Rose and Samberly. The gears in her head were turning, thinking of the people who might have done this and where they might have gone. There were quite a few options for both.

Peggy remained alert as she walked down the halls, but her theorizing proved just enough of a distraction. Peggy didn't notice the person silently creeping up behind her until it was too late.

She had broken her promise to Angie.

****************

2:37pm — Undisclosed Location

Daniel groaned as his senses started coming back to him. His head hurt, a lot, and he couldn't really move. What the hell had happened?

Slowly, he pried open his eyes. As soon as he did, the memories came rushing back, and he came face to face with his captor.

Dottie Underwood.

"Well good morning, sunshine," she said in that sickly sweet voice. "Took you long enough to wake up."

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel groaned. "On my wedding day?"

He saw now that his arms and legs were tied securely to a chair. He pulled against the restraints, but to no avail. Dottie just smiled.

"You didn't really think I'd let my two favorite SSR agents get married without so much as telling me, did you? Daniel, I really thought we were closer than that after our mission in LA." She jutted out her lip like she was pouting, but Daniel was more than used to her antics by now.

"What do you want, Dottie?"

"Aw, you're no fun Agent Sousa. No foreplay, no back and forth?"

She paused, but Daniel didn't respond. He just kept staring her down, until finally, she gave in with a sigh.

"Fine. You want to do this the direct way? Then fine. Here's the deal..." She put her hands on his arms where they were tied to the chair, then leaned in close. "Peggy has a dream life, and now she's getting a dream wedding. I'm not just going to sit by and watch while she gets everything I've ever dreamed of, and makes a permanent partnership with you, the biggest thorn in my side other than her. So you have two choices. The first one's easy! You get to pick up and leave, start a new life somewhere, and walk away from this still breathing. All you have to do is leave Peggy behind."

"And the second choice?"

"I kill you," said Dottie cheerfully. "And ruin her life that way. So, what'll it be Chief Sousa?"

"I love Peggy."

Dottie huffed, rolling her eyes before refocusing on Daniel.

"Everybody knows that. The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm never going to abandon her."

"Either way you'll be leaving her all alone." Dottie stood now, slowly circling Daniel like a shark. "At least if you leave, you're still alive, and she can move on from that jerk who dumped her. Do you really want to make her get over another dead love of her life? You saw what she went through after Captain America went into the ice."

Daniel grimaced. It had taken Peggy a long time to get over Steve, and she said they hadn't even gone on an official date. How long would it take her to recover if her fiancé died?

Daniel took a deep breath and forced himself to come back to his senses. He would not leave the woman he loved for anything short of death.

"Come on, Daniel. Just let her go. Be willing to leave here and go somewhere else, without Peggy, and you walk away with your life."

"No. If it wasn't clear already by my choice, I'd die before leaving Peggy."

Dottie's expression soured as she stopped moving, glaring at Daniel.

"Fine. We'll come back to that, then. But first, I want to see if your fianceé feels the same way."

With that, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room, leaving Daniel facing a two-way mirror allowing him to see the empty room on the other side. He didn't know exactly what Dottie was planning next, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

He had to get out of there.

*****************

3:21pm — The Same Undisclosed Location

"Peggy... come on Peg, wake up... WAKE UP!"

Peggy's eyes shot open. She tried to bolt upright, but she was stopped by ropes at her wrists and ankles, keeping her tied to a chair.

And she was face to face with Dottie Underwood.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," she groaned. "On my wedding day?"

"Funny. Your husband-to-be said almost the exact same thing."

"Dottie, where is he? And couldn't you have waited until after the honeymoon?"

"Uh-uh Peg. That's not the game."

"Then what is the game?"

"I'm offering you a deal. Either say you don't love Daniel, or I'll kill you."

"If you'd wanted to kill me, you would've done it already," said Peggy, confidently keeping eye contact with Dottie. Even as a prisoner, Peggy managed to keep the power and hold her own.

Dottie growled. "Fine. Maybe you're right, maybe I'm not done with you. But I don't need him for any reason. So say you don't love Daniel, or I'll kill him."

"I... don't... know why you actually think you're going to get anywhere with this! The SSR'll be here any minute, and then you'll be stuck behind bars all over again."

Dottie took a deep breath, clearly determined to keep going, but Peggy cut her off.

"I love Daniel. That's never going to change, and I'm certainly not going to lie about it just so you can get satisfaction for whatever game you're playing."

"Fine." Dottie stood now, deceptively calm. "You can go on living your life knowing you're completely devoted to Daniel Sousa. Unfortunately for both of you, I gave him the same choice, and he also chose death over leaving you."

Dottie started heading for the door. Peggy came face to face with a large mirror as Dottie stepped aside, and Dottie paused to draw her attention to it before leaving.

"Chief Sousa chose to die instead of leave. Now you get to watch me help him follow through with that choice."

Dottie flicked a switch without looking back, slamming the door behind her. The lights in Peggy's room went out, and the mirror turned into a window as light flooded the room behind it.

Two-way mirror.

Peggy could see a chair facing her, but it was empty. She quickly scanned the room and saw Daniel by the door, standing behind it and clearly waiting for Dottie.

He must have seen her leave Peggy's side. Dottie hadn't bothered to look through the glass on Peggy's side before going over, and now Daniel actually had a chance to get the drop on her.

"Come on, Daniel," Peggy muttered under her breath. It killed her to be stuck on the other side of the glass, unable to help. Daniel held his crutch like a weapon, ready to clock Dottie as soon as she came through the door.

Dottie clearly wanted to intimidate the couple, so she forcefully flung open the door and strutted into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the empty chair, but she was already a few steps inside, and Sousa was already swinging his crutch.

He clocked her right upside the head, and she went down. She started to recover, but before she got the chance, Daniel was already safely in the hallway, locking the door behind him.

Dottie was trapped in her own cell.

A few moments later, Daniel came bursting into the room where Peggy was being held. He let out a sigh of relief, then moved to untie her.

"Thank God you're alright," he muttered.

"Likewise. And nice moves in there. Dottie didn't know what hit her."

Daniel grinned as he finished untying the last of Peggy's bonds. She stood, and the two paused for a moment to appreciate being together again, and safe.

"I love you," Peggy said, holding Daniel's hands and staring right into his eyes.

"And I love you. Now come on, let's go see if we can get this wedding back on track and officially put Dottie behind bars while she belongs. All in one day!"

****************

4:00pm — Outside the Church

"I want a thirty-block radius, no one leaves the city," Jack Thompson barked to the assembled SSR agents. "If she gets past any of you, you're done at the SSR. And find Carter and Sousa!"

Jack whirled around to continue organizing the search effort, but stopped dead in his tracks whe he saw who was walking up the steps towards him.

Carter and Sousa.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jack demanded, marching over to the couple. He was insanely relieved to see them, although he'd never admit it.

"Escaping Dottie," answered Peggy while Daniel turned to give new instructions to the SSR agents. "How's your head?"

"It's fine," said Jack, absent-mindedly reaching back to hold the spot where he'd been hit.

"Yeah, come on Peg, hard head like that? She didn't leave a mark," Daniel teased, rejoining his friends once the SSR agents were on their way. Jack glared, but didn't respond. "The entire might of the SSR—minus the agents in attendance for our wedding—are going to apprehend Dottie now."

"Wonderful. I'm going to find Rose and Angie, and if they can work their magic like they say they can, I should be ready in half an hour or less. Daniel?"

"I'll meet you at the alter." He leaned in to give his fiancée a kiss for the last time before being married, and she gave him a dazzling smile before strutting off. Daniel turned back to Jack. "Well? You think I can be ready in half an hour?"

It took Jack a minute to recover from his shock. Once he did, he grinned and threw an arm around Daniel.

"That depends. Did Dottie manage to rip that God awful tie to shreds before you escaped?"

Daniel groaned and rolled his eyes as he and Jack walked back into the church. This was going to be the longest half hour of his life.


End file.
